Diary of a Damned Italian
by MinuteAfterMidnight
Summary: Loino Vargas is the new student at Bueno Cielo high, a Mercy-less prestgious school. He happens to not like that. So he shall bring hell and trun Bueno upside down! And meet love while hes at it? Follow through the story of this 'Damned' Italian's life!


DarkSpiritLover: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Diary of a Damned Italian! Now, I know usually in a story, the reader starts right away, ignoring the authors notes. WELL DON'T. I'm sorry, I had to get the attention. Well I wanted to starts with the damn creation of this damned story *Epic smiley face*.

The creation of this damn story happened when I was lying in bed, reading some funny as hell Romano fan-fictions and then I though: 'Hey, I should write one too because yah know, I make a good Romano and I wanna do something good and so I came up with this. I quickly put my pants on (Yes, I'm such a good Romano I sleep in my under-wear and sometimes naked XDD) and wrote. Now hear me out!

First of all, this is completely AU. There may be some OOC-ism, but not with me, cuz I'M PRACTICALLY FEM!ROMANO. Yes I cuz a lot and at everyone. Anther thing. If you don't like the pairings, don't read. This is mainly Spain x Romano, but there is a lot of Romano x Russia too. Well anything else I'll list later. Bye loves, enjoy!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Day one of this damned JOURNAL, not diary. Damn idiots for thinking that!

I cant believe my fucking great luck. Leave it to them to fucking makes us move all they way from nice, pretty Italy all the way to damn Spain! Of and that's not the worst of all. I have to move damn high-schools.

Now don't get me wrong, it not like I actually liked any of the bastards here, no! it's the fact that none of the bastards _here _messed with me. The real deal was that I didn't know how it was going to be with the bastards in Spain.

Ugh, moving schools is such a drag! I mean it so is! All the pain and stress and- what the fuck? Damn! Writing here's actually making me sound like girly teen-age girl! What's next? I write about how my boyfriend dumped me? N-not that I'm gay, damn it! Damn you for thinking that..

But seriously. I'm only writing in here because mom said I needed another way of relieving my 'Anger'. Pfft. Likes this is actually going to work. But anyways, continuing with what I was saying before, I'm moving schools and I apparently start tomorrow in.. Bueno cielo high school. Pfft that's the gayest name since I heard of Ludwig's potato-eating-German little brother's name.

No seriously, what type of name is 'Gilbert'?*

A gay guys name, that's what. But yeah I start fucking school tomorrow. Life truly s a bitch, isn't it? I even bet the bastards back in Italy are celebrating that they don't have to see me anymore.

Bastards.

Who would want to see my absolutely _gorgeous _face? Its like I'm a god or something! No really bastard, don't laugh! Because you really have no idea what's beautiful or not. If you where to see Ludwig, you'd probably gush over how hot he is. that's how little you know of beauty!

But back to me. Seriously sound like a girl.. I have to talk to mom about that.. The damn school I'm going to. What are the bastards like there? Would the punks try to start a fight with me? N-not that I cant fight back and would be terrified of them that id start crying, damn it! What ever gave you _that _idea? No, I just don't want to end up in jail for killing the damn punks. What? Yes, I can fight, damn it! Damn bastards not believing in my awesome fighting skills….

I blame that evil German that my mom had been crazy enough to marry. Yes, I can blame him for all I want, who's gonna stop me!

"Lovino hunny, dinner's ready!" mom called and I sniffed. Mm delicious pasta with.. Eww is that wurst? Oh gross!

"Coming mom!"

Well I'll write in you later. N-not because I actually like this! Only because moms making me, damn it!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sighed as I put the green journal away and made my way down stairs and to the dining table. Damn they set up fast..

"Are you done un-packing sweetie?" My mom sad with her ditzy smile. I nodded and took a seat, immediately diving into my pasta. _'Oh mi dio, thank you for this completely mouth-orgasmic food..'_ Cant blame an Italian for being Italian! I smiled, well crookedly, but it still counts as a damn smile, as I ate. Moms always been a great cook.

Its why she so easily landed in a job as a cook back in Italy. And im damn sure she will here too. My mom chuckled and dived in her pasta aswell.

Ludwig looked over at me then back at his food. "So Lovino, you start school tomorrow. _'damn.'_ I nodded and scowled with my fork in my mouth, then swallowed and glared. "Yeah, so what?" I spat out.

Mom sighed and put her fork down. "We'd like to discuss a few things about it with you, baby." I looked up, raised and eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah?"

They both looked at each other before looking back at me.

Mom bit her lip for a minute before continuing. "Well.. You know your green journal, right? _'No shit.'_ Well.. The reason I decided to get it for you sweetie was because…" She bit her lip and hesitated, before looking over at Ludwig pleadingly.

Ludwig nodded and stared me in the eye. My brow furrowed as my scowl grew. "What damn it?" I hissed out in a totally not interested voice, mind you.

Ludwig nodded again and continued for her. "Son, we bought you that journal because we know how you can be and how you can get. We know your bad temper-" cue growl here "-And that you have a tendency to cuss a lot. Well son.. that's not permitted at the school your going to."

I took another bite and swallowed, before nodding. "Yeah? Well does that mean I have to be all goody-goody?"

They gave each other a quick glance before looking back at me, nodding. "If you put it like that…."

There was a moment of silence before… I laughed out loud. No seriously, I fucking LOL'd on their faces man.

"Wow seriously? Cuz for what I know, you little bro goes here too, Ludwig. And we all know that albinos a whole different level. Drugs and what not!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

Ludwig sighed and nodded. Wow, they nod a lot.. I think they're robots..

"Yes.. But its different now.. Gilbert's not what he used to be."

Well fuck me sideways on a highway, Ludwig did not just say that.

"He's changed."

Shit, he did!

I looked up at the with a brow furrowed deeply, and frown that seemed permanently etched onto my face. "Well… screw me over.." I was at loss of words.

"Lovino.. We want you to be careful over here.. We just want what's best for you and we thought moving might change it.. Please just work with us baby.." mom pleaded but go no response a I slowly sat up with my head down and walked out of the room and to my new room wordlessly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Day one, continuation.

Well… fuck me over. I just learned what the hell is going on here. And bitch, I don't like it one bit. Turns out my parents are fucking me over and sending me over to some creepy goody-goody school. The fuck? Want what's best for me? And that's it!

Hell knows how I'm going to survive here damn it. They know I can only do so much before blowing up completely. This is a fucking disaster.

Fuck Spain and its damn shitty schools. Fuck it a million times over! Okay, this I not fucking great.

A damn prissy strict school, uniforms…..

Hot damn, just what the hell am I fucking in for?

Sincerely, Lovino 'Roma' Vargas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DarkSpiritLover: Well screw me sideways, I don't know what to say! But Ehh, first chapters are always such a drag. Well now you're a little more into the story, tell me what you think. Do not hesitate to leave a review~! The more I get, the faster I update~!


End file.
